1. Field of the Invention p The present invention relates to a high polymer compound, particularly, to a reactive high polymer compound. More particularly, it is concerned with a high polymer compound which has a skeletal structure which undergoes a reduction in solubility or becomes insoluble due to the action of light, heat, electron beams, particle rays, electromagnetic waves or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, many studies have been made on high polymer compounds which undergo a reduction in solubility or become insoluble due to the action of light, heat or electron beams, with respect to relief images, printing plates, resist materials, photographic copies, coating materials, and the like. These are summarized in detail in the literature (e.g., Kosar; Light-Sensitive Systems, John Wiley & Sons, New York (1965), and Schonberg; Preparative Organic Photochemistry, Springer Verlag, New York (1968), chap.8). Of these, photodimerization-type polymers having cinnamic ester group ##EQU1## as the light-sensitive group have been well studied (for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,835,656; 3,357,831; 3,737,319; 3,418,295; 3,647,470; 3,409,593; 2,956,878; 3,173,787; 3,023,100; 3,066,117).
The inventors have previously examined reactive high polymer compounds having a furanacrylic acid ester group known to possess higher sensitivity as compared with the aforesaid cinnamic acid ester group, and like polymer compounds. Furthermore, they have studied reactive high polymer compounds having a thiophenylacrylic acid ester group, and application have been made thereon. As a result of additional studies, the inventors have now developed a reactive high polymer compound with a remarkably high sensitivity, thus achieving the present invention.